No Prey, No Pay/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Bruno Filipovich: Sandra Afron, you are under arrest for the murder of Eva Sanchez. Sandra: ...urhmm...I think you have a wrong person over here. Bruno: I wouldn't say so, your DNA was all over Eva's glowsticks, revealing your pretty green eyes. Sandra: Well thank you sweetie, I think we can go out somet- Bruno: What about pizza ? You hit her in the head with a pizza plate right before impaling her head on the fence post ? We know you've eaten one slice after killing. Sandra: I wouldn't never kill someone, why would I ? Sandra: I need to listen to my happy song, this is stressing me out. Bruno: Oh you mean that electronic music ? Because you listened to one after you killed Eva. Sandra: I...erhmm... Sandra: Fine, I did it. I killed that cow, but she deserved it ! Bruno: Just because she sometimes made jokes about you around guys ? Sandra: No, that would be ridiculous. Sandra (angry) : I KILLED HER BECAUSE SHE WAS SEDUCING REGGIE. HE WAS MINE. Bruno (shocked): Reggie Charles ?? That hitman guy we meet earlier. Sandra: Yes him. Eva was stealing my man ! Sandra: Okay, I kinda liked Eva and everything, but stealing something that is clearly mine isn't helping. Bruno: She liked Reggie ? Sandra (mad): SHE WAS TALKING TO HIM YOU IDIOT. Sandra: You can't understand how I felt. I worked my butt off to buy myself new clothing, new makeup, only for Eva to ruin everything. Bruno (facepalming): Sandra...he's a hitman, he was supposed to kill her for his agency... Sandra: Ohhh no, you don't know her. She would eventually seduce him and he won't do jack shit. Sandra: Then that other waitress, Vera Cross was talking to him in the bar... Bruno: She's a freaking waitress...she probably only took his order. Sandra (angry): SHE WASN'T, I CAN SMELL IT ! Sandra (psychotic): So I decided to do something about them... Bruno: (disgusted): So you killed Eva ? Sandra (evil laugh): That is correct young detective. Sandra: I sneaked in the bar around 6 AM. I know it's early, but I needed to prepeare everything. Sandra: I stole Vera's pizza last night and I hided. Sandra (eye twitching): When Eva arrived, I beated her with Vera's pizza and impaled her slutty skull on that fence post. IT FELT SO GREAT. Bruno: So you killed a woman just because she spoke to your crush ? AND you framed the other waitress because she was taking an order ? Are you crazy ? Sandra (mad): EVA AND VERA ARE CRAZY, THEY MESSED WITH ME AND MY MAN, THAT IS THEIR BIGGEST MISTAKE. Sandra: But I'm not worried, Reggie is probably looking for me right now, I know he loves me. Bruno: There is only one place where he can find you, and that is your own prison cell. You are under arrest ! At the courtroom... Judge Pierre: Sandra Afron, you stand accused of the murder of waitress Eva Sanchez, how do you plead miss ? Sandra: I ain't guilty, I freed Venusville from that parasite. I should have killed Vera too. Judge: Yeah...I heard that you tried to frame Miss Cross for the murder too. Sandra (eye twitching): I helped all girls that got their man stolen by these two, I regret nothing. I'm totally innocent. Judge: The fact that you gruesomely killed one person, and you framed another innocent person doesn't make you innocent miss. Sandra (angry): I DID IT FOR ME AND REGGIE, I STILL DON'T REGRET IT. Judge: Miss Afron, you clearly show no remorse for the murder. Judge: I hereby sentence you to 41 years in prison with psychological counselling for the murder of Eva Sanchez. Sandra (winking): I can spend eternity here, I don't really care. Reggie WILL be mine.